Alra Rooty
Alra Rooty is an Alraune from Plansect Village, encountered in Chapter 2 of Monster Girl Quest. She has a small amount of dryad blood within her, and her body is mostly composed of tree roots. She appears alongside Alra Arum. Biography Alra Rooty and Alra Arum are first seen cornered by a trio of insects. Luka sees this and rushes to the plants’ rescue. After sealing and chasing the insects away, the astonished Alra Arum and Alra Rooty take him to meet Alra Priestess. After they give him a history of the war from their perspective, Luka agrees to help overthrow the Queen Bee despite Alice’s repeated warnings not to get involved. But after Luka finally finishes the deed, Alra Arum and the other plants gleefully keep fighting, despite the insects' surrender. Alra Arum and Alra Rooty arrive and suck a Hornet Girl dry. When they refuse to stop, Luka turns his sword against them and seals them both, defeating Alra Rooty first. Later, Alra Rooty is one of the plants who is restored once the Canaan Sisters were vanquished, having acknowledged the war was over. She promises to stop sucking insects dry and says she’d rather have human semen instead. She begs for Luka to give her some, but he flatly refuses. Monsterpedia Entry “A plant monster of the Alraune species. With a small amount of dryad blood in her, she has taken a unique appearance. She obtains her nourishment through the roots on the plant part of her body. As the roots wrap around a man’s genitals, the stimulation forces them to ejaculate. In this method, many men are sucked completely dry. In addition, if they particularly like their prey, she is known to forcibly assimilate with him. Leaving the man’s will and consciousness in tact, their bodies unify as one. The body is completely under Alra Rooty’s control, and is used as little more than a source of semen.” Attacks Double Tit Fuck: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on loss. Double Blowjob: Normal attack. Will trigger mouth bukkake on loss. Rooty Caress: Normal attack. Will trigger hand bukkake on loss. *Rooty Hold: Triggers bind status. Rooty Draw: Binded attack. Battle Overview In her battle, she teams up with Alra Arum. Since she’s a plant type, Sylph can come in handy in this fight. Both are not particularly too difficult, and bum rushing them with Death Sword Chaos Star will bring them down easily. Struggle if needed. If Luka loses, her roots will tangle around him and suck him dry till his death. Evaluation “This time, losing to a couple of plants... Sheesh, you have no taste in partners. These monsters are not too powerful alone. But together, they are quite troublesome. But with that said, since they are plants, Sylph is quite effective. If you summon her, you will be able to avoid many of their attacks. Gnome has been quite useful until now, but Sylph shines against plant types. It may also be a good idea to quickly unleash powerful sword skills to bring the fight down to a more manageable one versus one. Now go, oh brave Luka. This time bring your blade of justice down on the Alraunes.” Category:Alraune Category:Artist: Delphinus Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Plansect Village Category:Plants